


In Your Arms

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [30]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Soft Girlfriends, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Maya has to accept letting someone else take care of her.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 11
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO  
> On Marina Season 4 Hopes Jackson requested "I have a suggestion for a one shot if you will be able to write it, so it will take place 2 days after the incident that injured Maya's right arm. Maya still has the arm cast on and has to take her pain meds everyday. Her arm is still in the process of recovering. Carina comes back from work and finds Maya laying on the couch. She remembers that she bought Maya home just two days and that Maya hasn't eaten much. She walks up to Maya and tells her that she'll bring her something to eat. Maya refuses and says that she isn't hungry. Carina doesn't listen to her and says "Maya, I am the one who is taking care of you right now so just please listen to me, I'm trying to be patient. You haven't ate that much since you got discharged from the hospital and I'm pretty sure you are hungry. And you are also taking pain meds in high doses for your arm, so if you are not gonna eat anything then the meds are gonna make you feel even weak." You can elaborate more on this with more dialogues between them both. Carina then sits beside Maya on the couch and feeds her pasta ofc :)"  
> I had already started working on this fic so I added it in. Sorry it's not pasta though...
> 
> ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO THANK KATIE AND SARA FOR HELPING ME STAY MOTIVATED TO FINISH THIS BY READING THE FIRST 226 WORDS AND ENJOYING THEM

“What if we played hooky today?” Maya asked between kisses.

Carina giggled as she started kissing down the blonde’s pale neck, “Since when do you want to play hooky?”

“I don’t know. I just feel like I shouldn’t go in today,” Maya said right before releasing an involuntary moan from the attention her girlfriend’s mouth was giving to the sensitive skin behind her ear.

Carina had one hand on Maya’s waist, effectively pinning the shorter girl down while holding herself up and her other hand was playing with and pulling at Maya’s hair.

“We should get out of bed,” Carina mumbled as her lips started moving down the blonde’s jaw.

“Yeah, we should,” Maya said breathlessly as she tilted her head down to kiss the doctor’s lips.

The kiss ended all too soon; the moment Carina moaned into the shorter girl’s mouth, the Italian pulled away and ended the kiss.

“I love you, but if we don’t stop now we will both be late for work.”

“Then, we can be late!” Maya tried, but Carina just shook her head and got out of bed with a small smirk.

“If you don’t pull me back into bed maybe I will surprise you tonight at the station. I will wear the blue lingerie you love so much,” Carina smirked at the captain who’s eyes darkened and nodded approvingly.

“So I will see you tonight at the station?” The doctor asked, despite knowing the obvious yes she would be getting from Maya.

“Hell, yes.”

“I cannot wait.”

Carina had a long day at the hospital. Not rough, just long, never ending. She kind of blamed herself, all she could think about was being with Maya; what she would do to Maya tonight. _What Maya would do to her._

It was hard to focus.

She was packing up her stuff _finally_ ready to run home, grab the lingerie she knew Maya loved and race to the station when she got paged 911 to the pit. Because of course she was gonna get paged 911 when her shift ended in 2 minutes.

What she found in the pit however, surprised her. She saw Station 19 Firefighters, Amelia, Teddy, and Link all crowded around a gurney as Vic was on top of whoever the patient was doing CPR. It must’ve been Andy. Carina was paged, and there was always the possibility of her being pregnant. At least, that’s what Carina thought until she saw Andy running in through the ER doors, tears staining her eyes.

She looked over at the trauma room and saw Amelia kicking Dean, Travis, and Ben out. Where was Maya? There was no way Maya was the patient… right?

Amelia made eye contact with Carina as she closed the door to the trauma room and the look told her all she needed to know. Her girlfriend was hurt. And coding. And alone.

Carina breathed in a sharp, harsh gasp of air as she rushed to the room. She heard the flat line immediately as Teddy took charge of the case. Of Maya.

“Carina, get out of her,” Link said as he noticed the Italian standing in the doorway staring at the blonde. Maya looked beat down, broken.

“She can stay, just as long as she’s silent and against the wall,” Teddy said quickly before motioning for Link to come over and look at an obvious break in her right arm.

Maya’s right arm was bent in a weird way, there was blood coming from somewhere on her head, but Carina didn’t know where. She just saw the bloodstained short, blonde hair. Her body was covered in burns, the worst ones looked to be on her left arm, her neck, and her left leg, but Carina didn’t really know she couldn’t see everything.

She watched as Amelia did a neuro exam and Vic continued impressions.

“Can someone take over?” Vic asked and Link tried to step in, but Carina did instead.

“Don’t give up on me, Maya. You have been flatlining too long. Wake up!” Carina said as she pressed hard into her girlfriend’s chest, trying to get the girl she loved to come back, to wake up.

She felt two arms wrap around her as she was pulled out of the room, and Teddy took over compressions.

“We need to get a CT and x-rays, she has obvious abdominal and brain injuries, as well as many obvious breaks. We wanna make sure we’re not missing anything, okay? The CT will probably confirm my theory of it’s just a brain bleed which I can handle,” Amelia exclaimed the situation for her.

“But what if- what if she doesn’t wake up? O-or what if she does, but she is no longer my Maya?”

“Carina. Breathe. She is a fighter, and she loves you. Plus, I am amazing at what I do. Let me go fix her brain and bring her back to you, okay?”

Carina nodded before watching as Amelia, Link, and Teddy rushed Maya to CT.

She didn’t move. She _couldn’t_ move. She was stuck. She would be stuck until Maya was okay. At some point, Carina needed to know what was happening, so she went to the gallery to find out. Amelia looked to be closing, finishing dealing with the brain bleed as Link did a temporary ex-fix on Maya’s arm, and was scrubbing out. As Teddy, Meredith, and Schmitt did an exploratory laparotomy. 

Then, Maya was coding again, Carina watched as they quickly packed towels into the captain’s abdomen which started bleeding ten times more. Eventually, they stabled the blonde and got her into the ICU. Even though Carina wasn’t supposed to stay, she couldn’t bring herself to leave the blonde.

She decided she would sit at her side in case she woke up or in case Maya coded again. Eventually, though, at around 5am, exhaustion overtook her, Maya was still unconscious, and Carina needed sleep, so she found her way to her office and laid down on the couch, planning to sleep for two or three hours before heading back to be with Maya.

Carina sighed sadly right after she woke up. It had been a month and a half since the incident. Maya had just been released from the hospital a week ago after her final surgery. Carina wasn’t sure, the brain bleed kept recurring, plus her arm was still hurt, the brunette thought that Maya should still be in the hospital, but Amelia assured her the blonde was fine.

She looked over to see Maya sleeping silently, so she quickly checked the smaller girl’s pulse, just to make sure she was fine. She loved Maya, but she couldn’t handle her being hurt, or worse. Carina hated the idea of worse. Carina hated the whole situation. She hadn’t meant to move in, but she did. She just wanted to be there for Maya, she would move the stuff she brought out once Maya was better, she just needed to take care of the blonde girl right now.

She sat up and threw her head in her hands as she thought. About everything and nothing at once. She felt Maya stirring in her sleep and before she knew it, she was looking into kind, tired, blue eyes.

“Buongiorno, bambina,” Carina sighed as she placed a soft kiss on Maya’s forehead.

“Good morning,” Maya said with a yawn before using her left arm to tug Carina down next to her. Her right one was still broken, but it was now just casted and in a sling.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good.”

“Can I check your incision sight?” Carina asked, gesturing towards the blonde’s abdomen

“Are you my doctor?”

“No, but Maya I-”

“I love you, Carina, and if it hurts or looks gross I will tell you, but I need you to trust me when I tell you I am fine, okay?” Maya smiled and her eyes showed nothing, but honestly.

Carina quietly nodded before pressing a soft kiss to Maya’s lips.

“Amelia wants to do another neuro check before she clears you for work, but Link has not cleared you yet s-”

“So I have to wait until my arm is better, I know Carina,” Maya laughed as she pushed some hair away from Carina’s face and behind her ear.

“I am-” The italian cleared her throat, “I am going to go make breakfast, what do you want?”

“You,” Maya smirked as she turned them so she was straddling the doctor. Maya started kissing Carina, softly at first, but it soon turned quicker and passionate as tongues met and explored familiar mouths. Carina gave into the kiss for a minute before flipping them over so she was on top.

“No strenuous activity, Maya,” Carina said before pressing a lingering kiss to the blue-eyed girl’s lips.

“So I can lie here and lie still while you do all the work,” Maya offered with a smirk, but Carina shook her head no and got out of bed, “What do you want for breakfast, bella?”

“I already told you!” Maya groaned as Carina started to get changed into jeans and a comfy t-shirt.

“Other than me, what would you like?” Carina tried and she watched as the blonde’s face scrunched up.

“Anything works,” Maya sighed, accepting Carina wouldn’t get back into bed with her.

She wanted them to get back to normal, but Carina didn’t want to touch her, not sexually anyways. Carina had been taking really great care of her; holding her, cooking food for her, helping her bathe, helping her eat, and so many other things, but she just didn’t want to touch Maya. At least, that’s what it felt like.

Maya sighed as she stood up and walked out to sit at the island in the kitchen as Carina cooked.

“I am going back to work today, are you sure you will be okay all by yourself?”

“Yeah, but babe, I’m not that hungry, so if you don’t want anything you shouldn’t make it,” Maya said as she fiddled with her thumbs. She didn’t need Carina’s help, yes her right arm was broken and her left one was semi (very) burnt, but it didn’t mean she needed constant help.

“Oh, well, I’ve already started it, I will leave it for you in the refrigerator when it is done and if you want it for lunch you can have it.”

“Okay.”

“Are you sure you can feed yourself?” Carina asked with furrowed eyebrows. Apparently, yesterday Maya ate leftovers for dinner all on her own, but Carina was at the store, so she didn’t know if it were true, but the leftovers were gone so she didn’t want to doubt it.

“Yes! Carina, I will be fine! I love that you worry about me, it’s cute, but I will be fine!” Maya tried to convince the brunette. In reality, Maya wasn’t that hungry, she had only really been eating a meal a day since she got home, she didn’t want to bother Carina and be in the way, so yesterday she lied about eating. She just wasn’t hungry, plus she was in pain.

“Okay, remember to take your pain medication, the dose is-” 

“1000mg of paracetamol, which I like to call tylenol since I’m not a doctor, every 4 to 6 hours depending on my pain and 200mg of ibuprofen every 6 hours. I am fine, Carina, I can take care of myself and take pain relievers and eat and everything, I promise.”

“Okay,” Carina sighed as she finished making the bacon and eggs and put then in the fridge and got ready for work. A few minutes later she came back out to see Maya in the exact same spot she had been before Carina went to get ready.

“Try to eat more than one meal today,” Carina said as she walked over and pressed a chaste kiss to the blonde’s forehead.

“Ciao, amore mio,” Carina smiled before walking away and out the door.

Maya sighed as soon as she was alone. She had nothing to do. At least when Carina had taken time off she had someone to talk to (even though there was nowhere enough _not_ talking).

It had been 3 hours. Maya watched TV, she napped, she listened to music, used her left hand to scroll through her phone until holding up her hand started to hurt because of the burns the phone was pressing against, and literally everything else she could think of doing. She had been sitting on the couch doing nothing for an hour doing nothing.

She knew she could text the doctor and be less lonely in 20 minutes, but she didn’t want to take the doctor away from work. Maya thought about trying to eat the eggs and bacon from the fridge. She knew they would taste phenomenal, but she wasn’t really hungry. Plus, standing up seemed like a lot.

Maya rolled over and hissed as she felt one of her burns press against the couch. It hurt like a bitch.

Everything hurt like a bitch.

She had multiple abdominal surgeries, two brain surgeries, two surgeries on her stupid arm, plus all of the burn debridement that went on during and in between everything else.

She was allowed to be in a little pain. Scratch that, she was allowed to be in a lot of pain.

The pain medications helped, but she couldn’t take more tylenol for an hour. She was already taking the highest possible dose, so she couldn’t even up it so it helped more.

She ended up deciding to call Andy. She talked to her friend for about an hour before needing more sleep. Well, taking some more tylenol _then_ more sleep.

She slept for about 6 hours and when she woke up again she decided to just walk around the apartment for a little bit. When she made it to the bedroom she realized it was a bad idea, her left leg was starting to give out and she felt nauseous, but she didn’t want to fail: she couldn’t fail, so she managed to (painfully) walk back to the couch before flopping down face first. Carina would be home soon.

Carina would be home soon and bring her some more meds, and sit with her on the couch and stroke her hair and kiss her head and take care of her.

Okay, so maybe she didn’t hate being taken care of as much as she thought, right now all she wanted was Carina here, taking care of her.

A half hour later, she heard the door open quietly and a soft, “Maya?” as Carina walked in and called out for the blonde girl.

“I’m on the couch,” Maya mumbled loudly into the pillow as she looked to the side to see Carina walk in before an amused smirk appeared on the doctor’s face at the sight of her girlfriend.

“How do you feel?”

“Everything hurts.”

“Did you eat?”

“No.”

“Did you take your medicine?”

“I got more tylenol a little over 6 hours ago and I only had ibuprofen this morning.”

“Would you like me to get you some medicine and some water?” Carina smirked knowingly. She knew Maya would say yes she just wanted to hear the girl admit she needed help.

“Yes, please.”

“Okay,” Carina smiled as she went to go get medicine for the firefighter. Carina spilled some water and quickly cleaned it up with a paper towel, as she threw the paper towel out she realized something in the trash can; spaghetti. Specifically, the spaghetti Maya had told her she ate last night.

Carina was hurt. She didn’t care that Maya threw out the spaghetti (even though it wasn’t just store bought boiled spaghetti Carina actually worked hard to make it [maybe she was the teensiest bit upset about the spaghetti]). She was more upset Maya lied to her about it.

Carina brought the medicine and water to the blonde who sat up and patted the spot on the couch next to her, expecting the doctor to sit down, but she was surprised to see the Italian just turn around and walk back to the kitchen.

“Car? What are you doing?” Maya asked as she heard pots and pans and dishes being moved around the kitchen.

With no response, Maya huffed loudly and quickly took the medication before standing up and limping over to the kitchen, she sat down on the island, pretty much the exact same position she had been in that morning.

“Babe what are you doing?”

“Making dinner,” Carina replied, but didn’t look up.

“Oh, I’m not hungry.”

“I live here, too, Maya, am I not allowed to eat dinner?” Carina snapped as she finally looked up at the blonde who looked taken aback.

“Something tells me this is about more than dinner,” Maya smiled nervously as Carina slammed down the knife and tomato she had just grabbed out. It looked like she was gonna make something with chicken and a bunch of vegetables.

“You lied to me,” Carina said, after a moment of silence.

“About?”

“Eating.”

“No, I told you I didn’t eat today,” Maya stated, obviously confused.

“Last night you told me you ate dinner, I believed you. I was rushing this morning so I didn’t notice, but when throwing out a paper towel I noticed the spaghetti in the trash can, so yeah, you lied to me about eating. Tonight you will eat.”

“I’m fine, Car. I’m not-”

“The pain medication works best on a filled stomach. On an empty one it will make you feel sick. I have not asked for much this last week, Maya, but now I am asking you to eat, please,” Carina was basically begging and Maya bit her lip and looked down.

“Okay, well here’s the deal either you eat tonight, or tomorrow you get to work with me and I get you on an NG tube. I know which we would both prefer, so can I make you dinner?” Carina asked as she started to grab the stuff again.

“Sure,” Maya sighed with a chuckle knowing she didn’t really have a choice.

She watched as Carina cooked, and couldn’t help but fall in love a little more.

Carina was dead set on taking care of Maya and it made the blonde’s heart swell. Carina _wanted_ to take care of her. She hadn’t ever allowed someone to take care of her, and over the last week she’s been bad about letting Carina take care of her, she tried but she wasn’t the best.

Carina wasn’t giving her a choice anymore, and Maya secretly loved it. Sure, earlier she had thought about it, and wanted Carina to be here taking care of her, but when it was happening she got bad at letting the doctor do it. Good thing the doctor was strong-willed.

Maya honestly wanted to take care of Carina too. She felt bad all she could do was sit there as Carina took amazing care of her, and she wanted to return the favor.

Carina finished plating everything about 45 minutes later and she quickly set the table for them, pouring herself a glass of wine and Maya some water.

“Wait, I want wine,” Maya pouted as she sat down at the table.

“Maya, you are taking over 4000mg in painkillers every day. Absolutely not.”

Maya groaned, but didn’t bother to argue. Carina was taking care of her.

“I am glad you’re here,” Maya smiled at the brunette who smiled back.

“Good because I am staying.”

Maya grinned at the girl before hissing quietly as she tried to pick up the fork with her left hand.

“Maya?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you need help?”

She wanted to say no. She really, _really_ did, but instead she nodded.

The night was filled with Carina feeding her (which is kind of embarrassing, but oh well) before Carina herself ate and then walked them over to the bed and held Maya.

Carina had learned the positions of the burns on Maya’s body well, so she managed to spoon the smaller girl without touching any of her burns. Well almost, her hand slipped and brushed the burn on her neck, but they were good now.

“Thank you,” Carina whispered quietly against the back of Maya’s neck before pressing a chaste kiss there.

“For what?”

“Letting me take care of you, I know it’s difficult for you, but I want to help you get better. I want you to be able to move around your home easily an-”

“This is my home,” Maya said and she flipped around in Carina’s arms. She whimpered as she landed and put all her weight on her broken arm and Carina laughed before moving some hair away from Maya’s face, “I know this is your home.”

“No, here in your arms. My home is in your arms. You make me feel so safe, and- and I love you so much and-”

Maya was cut off by Carina’s lips against hers, the brunette’s tongue quickly found it’s way into Maya’s mouth. She had pretty much forgotten about Maya’s injuries. She _had_ forgotten about them until she put her hand on the back of Maya’s neck to pull her closer and it resulted in the blonde pulling away and hissing in pain.

“I am so, so sorry!” Carina cried out before pulling away and starting to get off the bed.

“Hey, it’s fine, I’m fine. I’m still healing, but I will be fine,” Maya tried to pull the girl back down, but Carina continued to sit up.

“I’m afraid to hurt you,” Carina admitted, looking down. She knew Maya had wanted sex, but she had been afraid to hurt the girl, and she just tried to get a little passionate with a hot makeout (or whatever people called them these days) and she hurt Maya..

“You won’t.”

“I just did!”

“I’m fine, Carina. Sure my neck is burnt and you touching it hurt a little, but I am fine, I promise.”

“You lied to me yesterday,” Carina reminded with a playful smile, finally making eye contact again.

“That’s not important,” Maya smirked before Carina leaned down to kiss her again.

Yeah, yeah. Being with Carina, being in her arms, it was definitely where Maya felt most at home.


	2. Chapter 2 :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be a one shot, but marissa commented "You should write a fic where Maya has some serious problems she is dealing with at the station and it has been a week since she got injured and has come off the meds. But, she is so much stress so she takes more meds to make her feel better and I hate to say it but she OD's and Carina comes home moments later and she saves Maya" and I felt like I could make it a chapter two to this, so here we are :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't really posted for a while, but I wasn't really feeling motivated to do anything, then we got a new baby in the family, and then my internet went out and didn't come back until today. I hope you guys understand and enjoy :)

Maya felt gross. She was still in tons of pain, and she was back at work. Barely, she had gotten home three weeks ago and started work yesterday. All she did was reception and paperwork, Andy was basically still acting as captain, but with less paperwork.

She had also talked to Amelia and gotten the surgeon to prescribe her with morphine because the ibuprofen was doing nothing for the pain. The 25 milligrams of morphine everyday had been a lot better than the ibuprofen, but after sitting down all day in an awkward position and writing on paperwork with her left hand she felt sore.

Really sore. So she took an extra morphine capsule, because 50 milligrams at max couldn’t hurt… right?

She took the extra pill at work right before driving home. Deep down she knew that, but 10 minutes later, when she arrived at her and Carina’s apartment, she felt like maybe she had just convinced herself she had taken it at work and she still needed to take an extra one so she did. Well actually she took an extra two because everything hurt like a bitch.

She took a quick shower. She could have sworn it was an hour long (try 7 minutes), but she had already taken 3 more pills for the pain. She knew she had taken a lot but everything burned like crazy. Plus she hadn’t taken  _ that _ much… had she?

Around 8:15 she made herself dinner and everything still hurt. Why did it still hurt? She decided that one more pill would be fine, but she definitely shouldn’t exceed that.

20 minutes after the last pill everything felt better. A lot better. Then, everything went black.

\------------------------------

“Maya?” Carina said with a soft lilt to her voice as she walked into their apartment.

She quickly made a face as she smelled something burning. She ran to the kitchen to see Maya lying on the floor and something really burnt in the oven. She quickly turned the oven off before running to Maya’s side and checking her pulse. It was there but barely.

The blonde was pale and her lips turned a bluish colour. Carina realized what might be happening and checked her fingernails before quickly calling 911. Her fingernails had the same bluish tint, as the operator started speaking, Carina checked her girlfriend’s pupils to see if they were unusually small, and they were.

“Hi, uhm, I am Doctor Carina DeLuca. I just got home to see- to find my girlfriend on the floor, I believe she had overdosed on opioids. She has the bluish tint to her lips and fingernails, she has pinpoint pupils under light, she’s unconscious and possibly in a coma with a slow pulse. I have no idea how much she took, but her dose was 25 and I am guessing it was between 100 to 200,” Carina rambled, telling the operator everything she knew.

The operator asked a few more questions, most of which Carina answered with ease.

What kind of doctor was she? She had absolutely Naloxone or anything like that to reverse an opioid overdose. Of course, she hadn’t expected an overdose.

Maya’s face felt cold, and there was nothing Carina could do other than wait. How long had she been like this? Why did she take so many pills? Was she getting an addiction? Was she gonna be okay?

Thousands of questions roamed through Carina’s head as she waited for the ambulance, completely helpless. Maybe it would have been faster if she just took Maya to the hospital herself. Maybe she went back to work too soon. Maybe she let Maya go back to work too soon.

She was a surgeon. A damn good one at that, yet here she was possibly watching the love of her life die.

“C’mon, Maya. hold on bambina, just wait, they’ll get here. You’ll be okay,” Carina’s voice cracked at the end as tears started to roll down her face and she grabbed the smaller girl’s hand before pressing a soft kiss to it, “You’ll be okay. Don't give up. You’ll be okay.”

Carina repeated those words to Maya (and herself) over and over until the ambulance got there. When it did, the paramedics asked her a bunch of questions: Maya’s height, her weight, how much she took, and a bunch of questions Carina didn’t know the answers to. She just had guesses, but what if she answered something wrong and they couldn’t help her?

Next thing she knew, Maya was on a stretcher and in the ambulance with Carina right there next to her.

“Okay, is she allergic to any forms of naloxone?” One of the paramedics asked Carina.

“I-I don't know. I don’t think so? No. Uhm- Uh- I don’t know,” Carina stammered. All of the sudden it hit her; she did not know Maya as well as she thought she did. She knew some things, but not the important things like allergies or anything like that. How could she not know the important stuff?

“Okay, uhm well, pushing naloxone,” The paramedic sighed.

Luckily, naloxone allergies were rare so Maya would be fine… hopefully. How could Carina have let this happen? She should’ve kept a better eye on Maya.

“Okay, I can’t tell the extent of her injuries here, but it’s like she was just unconscious-” The paramedic started to explain.

“And she’ll wake up soon,” Carina finished, “I am a doctor, I know.”

The paramedic nodded, and Carina grabbed Maya’s hand, the naloxone had already started working, the blue from the blonde’s fingernails started to slowly fade. By the time they got to the hospital, Maya’s nails and lips were almost completely normal colour, so was her skin. She wasn’t back to her normal rosy colour, but she wasn’t as pale and that was good.

An hour later, Maya had been admitted for observation to make sure there weren't any other side effects (and possibly because Carina was begging for someone to admit her), and she was still unconscious. Carina was at her side, holding her hand.

When the doctor noticed her girlfriend slowly waking up, she stood up and cupped the blonde’s face to angle it towards her own.

“Hi,” Maya mumbled.

“Hi,” Carina laughed, tears starting to swell in her eyes. In the past few months Maya had come close to death too many times, she couldn’t face it again for a while, seeing her girlfriend alive was amazing right now.

“What happened?”

“You- you overdosed like un idiota, don’t do that to me again or I will hurt you!” Carina tried to threaten the girl, but she couldn’t contain her smile at her girlfriend being okay.

“I won’t! I’m sorry!”

“Good!”

“I love you,” Maya smiled playfully and Carina’s eyes softened before she pressed a quick kiss to Maya’s lips.

“I love you too.”


End file.
